Reasons
by lilykinz200
Summary: Ummmmmmm Yeah. Havent written just a one-shot in a while... Me be kinda rusty.  ZaGf ish. I guess. Not really. I dunno.


That idiot knows nothing. About anything. He always goes right ahead with his first instinct and never bothers to consider other people. Or what other people are feeling, or thinking. And he thinks I'm the bitch. He should look in the mirror. He has no idea what I've had to go through. And I hate to say it, but Dib too. You gotta give the kid a break, he's crazy but if anyone knew why we are the way we are, they'd forget about all of that. But we were told never to speak of it again. Not even if we were going to be killed. All of this was racing through my mind as I walked home alone. Dib knew I was in a bad mood so he kept his distance. I decided to go get a Poop Cola at some mini-mart on the way home and as I walked in I saw a little green dog. "Oh No." I said aloud as I saw his 'Master' standing at the counter yelling at the lady who worked there about something. "Eh.. GAZ-HUMAN!" he yelled when he saw me. He seemed to remember the day's beating, I could tell from the look on his face. "What?" I was very annoyed by his bullshit today and didn't really want to talk to him. "Nothing. Leave me to my own business." he said angrily. "Shut up." I walked out of the stupid store. "Girl Trouble?" I heard the cashier say to Zim. "Eh.. NO SHE IS NOT MY LOVE-PIG!" he yelled in a very embarrassed tone and fled the store. "Stupid.." I mumbled as he ran by me. I almost laughed as I watched him trip on Gir. Then I realized I was staring. I started walking back home when Dib ran by me. "Where the fuck are you going?" I asked him as he sped past me. "Ill explain later!" he continued running. I had a very strong idea it had to do with Zim. When I got home I found Dib's Laptop still open onto His cameras in Zim's base. "Wow." I said sarcastically when I saw Dib in the front yard trying to be all sneaky. "Looser!" I laughed. Then I saw Zim on a different camera. He was holding a picture. "Why is she so bitter? How can I get through to her? UGH!" he threw the photograph to the floor and I saw purple hair. And amber eyes. Holy Shit "Its me?" I was soooo confused. Why did Zim of all people care about what's wrong with me? Like he'd even understand half of the shit that happened in my life. Well, maybe he would... Then and there was when I decided I'd tell him what happened. Then maybe he'd leave me the fuck alone.

3*~*3*~*3*~*3*~*3*~*3*~*3*~*3*~*3*~*3*~*3*~*3*~*3*~*3

'Dear Zim,

I believe you want to know why I am the way I am. This is as best an explanation your ever going to get so here you go.

The professor fell in love with a woman named Hanna. But she preferred to be called Lee, her middle name. Lee was very nice and compassionate and shared the professor's love of science. The two got married and had a child. A boy named Dib. He had some complications though. he was born blind. He couldn't see at all through the left eye and was nearly as bad on the right. Being the scientists they were, they designed an artificial system for the eyes. They installed it in their child and within weeks he was seeing like a normal child at his age. When He was 3 months old something horrible happened. His mother and him got in a car accident. He almost got squished but instead something messed with his artificial eyes. It made them less effective so he would need glasses. They also feared it may have messed with his brain. Lee broke a leg and an arm in the accident but recovered in time to get pregnant again. This time she gave birth to a little girl named Gaz. Only Gaz died at birth. She was too weak and couldn't keep a heartbeat going. Lee and The Professor were so distraught that they went to work again. They made a successful artificial child. She had human DNA and was not a robot, but had the strength of one. She was designed to grow up as a normal child. Which she would? The little family lived happily until Dib was almost 7. On Gaz's 6th birthday, Lee was diagnosed with Breast Cancer. She had gotten so bad she only had about 4 months to live. In four months, it would be Dib's birthday. Lee stayed with her children as much as she could and didn't want to tell them of the tragedy coming. She told Gaz to stay strong and never show weakness, she gave her a skull charm. She told Dib to be true to who he was no matter what people said, and to always believe. She gave him his first lab coat. She hugged them on what she had a feeling was going to be her very last day, Dib's Birthday. Sadly she was correct. Gaz still couldn't understand why Mommy never came home from the doctor and Dib just never understood anything. The professor was heartbroken but had to be the strong one. But he had to start working twice as much to keep the family where it was. Dib's erotic behavior got worse and the professor feared it was because of the metal in his head. And Gaz grew very distant from her family remembering the only good times she ever had were with her mom. Its not Dib's fault he's crazy. Not the professor's fault he's distant from his family. Not Gaz's fault she wants to be alone when that's all she's ever known.

So that's the story. I hope you will never ask me to talk about it, never acknowledge it, and just remember this before you call me a bitch. And remember, I can kick your ass you dumb Alien.

Sincerely,

Gazlene Membrane.'

A/N

This just randomly came to me. I dunno I like the idea of Dib & Gaz not being regular kids.


End file.
